Field of Technology
The field of technology is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and products for utilizing a non-repeating identifier to encrypt data.
Description of Related Art
Storage systems often utilize a large number of storage devices for storing data. In many cases, the data stored on the storage devices may be confidential or otherwise proprietary. In such cases, there is a need to prevent access to the confidential or otherwise proprietary data by unauthorized users. In some cases, encryption may be used to protect data. While such an approach improves the security of the data, unauthorized persons may still seek ways to circumvent the encryption and gain access to the data.